Love for a criminal
by HeartTale Sans
Summary: This story is adopted. Sonic goes to jail for telling his feelings, but when he is in jail something happens to him. He falls in love with his innmate, but who is it? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1: sent to jail

**II would like to thank BlueMoon37 for allowing me to finish the story with their permission. This story is originally theirs but I adopted it so I am able to finish it off for them.**

* * *

After Scourge and his gang of loons were gone thing were looking up in Mobius, things had gotten better for Sonic and Sally. It had been two years that they were together. Eggman was no longer a problem as he had stopped chaising after Sonic like an oversized and fat fangirl. It was finally the day that Sonic could confess his love to Sally after these couple of years together, his thoughts were gathering him up. He never felt this nervous before yet when he finally got to the castle his thoughts were over. Twitddling his thumbs after knocking on the door to the Acorn residents Sonic felt nausea overflow him, his muscles pleading for him to run off fron where he was stood but alas he stood still. I hope she says yes' sonic though nervously as one of maids opened the door for him.

"Oh, Mr. Hedgehog" exclaimed a peach rabbit opened the door for him "please come in, how could I be of your service?" She asked, her voice echoing in the corridor and the outside world?"

"Hello Cream, could you be so kind as to tell me where Sally is?" Sonic asked as Cream looked at him and let him inside and closed the door behind her.

"Sure Mr. Hedgehog" Cream exclaimed as she took him to where he desired. She had took him to the main hall where half of Mobius was, well all the rich ones. Walking through the crowd of Mobians to get to the other side of the grand hall, the maid then looked at Sonic "wait here I'll just go and get her" its seemed to take some time for Sonic because he just stood there tapping his foot waiting. He was soon watching the maid walking down the main hallway with Sally walking down with her smiling, she walk up to Sonic and gave him a hug.

"Hey Sonic" Sally exclaimed as sje went up and hugged him. She looked at him and noticed that something was not right. "Sonic? Are you ok?"

Sonic looked dpwn at the ground as his nerves took over again "Umm Sall, I been wanting to ask you throughtout these two years that we were fighting together." Sonic sighed shakily he didn't know what her answer was "B-but I was wondering if…if you want to go out, I mean as in boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sonic asked looking so much like a fool when he scratched tje back of his head.

"I would love to Sonic" she answered as she kissed on the lips. Sonic was now in shock but he eventually kissed her back. When the kiss ended Sonic just stood there his heart beating faster than his legs.

"WOW!" Sonic yelled surprised that she felt the same way. After a week of dating things went off good, but soon Sonic started to spend more time with his friends then with Sally. This created hate inside Sally, she started to get mad and made up some stories so at he can stay away from his friends and sat with her.

"Sonic I know you're a hero and all but I need you" She turn away from him. Sonic had gotten sick of all of Sally's stories and knew they were lies.

"Sally can we talk" Sonic stated in a furious tone. This caught Sally's attention, she seemed to look at him smiling this infutiated sonic even more.

"What is it Sonic?"She questioned with a sweet tone.

"I think we need to break up" sonic answered her in a very cold voicr.

"What!? why?!"she asked in a sad tone as tears started to roll down her face. She never knew that the hero would be so cruel and heart breaking.

"It's not you it's me, I just don't feel the same way about you anymore" sonic said sadly.

"B-but..." said Sally shakily.

"I'm sorry sall"sonic stated as he walked off.

"No... I'm sorry... GUARDS!" Two guards came in and grabbed Sonic" Take him to zone jail!" Sally demanded as the guards nodded at her command.

"Wait...WHAT!"

Sonic shouted in anger as the guards dragged Sonic out of the castle and put him in a zone cop car, it was soon in its way to take So ic to jail . "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME" Sonic yelled at the cops in the back of the car. On the way no one would listen to him, it was quite fast that they had reached their destination. Sonic was put with the others, he looked around and saw everyone was staring at him with hateful eyes. Zggman walked in "OK listen up! you will stay in zone jail for as long as you need to, if there is any fighting or foolishness you'll stay here longer...do good and you may leave sooner, go to the two lines and get your number and go to your cell... That is all" he walk away. Sonic did what they told him to do but then he saw Scourge but scourge didn't see him, Sonic tried his best not to let Scourge know his here.

Scourge walked to one of the zone cops "What's going on?" He asked.

"We have a new prisoner " Zone cop said.

"Hehe any girls?" scourge asked.

"No" said the zone cop in a dtraight voice.

"Damn...oh will i guess I'll beat the shit ouy of them" Scourge announced as he walked away. Sonic saw him walk away 'Great' Sonic thought 'now i have to be careful'.

A voice speaker went on "Come, all innmates must go to their cell in 100 hours".

Crap! I have to get the move on' Sonic thought as he went back what he was doing before 100 hours came.

"OK you're in cell 666 in the west hall" The zone cop gave him his new cloths. Sonic took his new clothes and put them he walks to his new cell but when he got there he find scourge there as well. 'Oh shut we share the same cell' Sonic exclaimed in his mind.

Scourge looks up "What the? What the hell are you doing here?!" Scourge shouted as his voice sounded slightly annoyed, Sonic walk into his new cell with scourge but didn't get to close to him.

"I got locked up by Sally" Sonic whispered but Scourge could here it, he then laughed.

"Will I'm not shock by at..HAHAHAHAH" Scourge replied to him making Sonic furious.

" FREAK OFF" yelled sonic in anger causing to Scourge to laugh more.

"It's ' fuck off' dum ass" He smirked as he knew he was correct, this aggrevated Sonic even morr.

."I KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Sonic shouted as Scourge rolled his eyes amd sighed knowing that his fun time in prison was over.

"Whatever" Scourge looked away from the pathetic Colbolt hedgehog.

"So do i get top or bottom?" Sonic asked him as normal as he could.

"Bottom" Scourge answered as he played with a pocket knife. Sonic on the other hand got on his bed and falls asleep. 'Well that didn't go bad as i thought' sonic thought falling into a feep sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please R &R (read and review). I would like tp thank BlueMoon37 again for allowing me to do this story. Don't flame and please don't leave horrible reviews, thank you.**

 **~Ebony the lovable ninja**


	2. Chapter 2: The promblems that await

The rest of the day went fast since Sonic was stuck in only one place that the next day was upon him quicker than he expected. This time Sonic was sat in the main dining hall in Zone jail, it seemed to get even worse because he had a hard time on breakfast too, all the food was mouldy and lumpy and yet everyone acted like they were idiots. 'There has to be a way to get out of here' Sonic thought as he kept on playing with his food that was displayed infront of him not realising that Scourge sat next to him noticed everything.

"Suck it up!" Scourge announced "if you cry, then they'll beat you." This remark made Sonic look up to see non other than Scourge next to him.

"Why are you giving me the heads up Scourge?" Sonic questioned as he looked at Scourge as curiosity surrounding him.

"Well I don't like to see men cry" Scourge amswered trying his best to cover up his feeling for the cobalt hedgehog.

" I'm not crying" Sonic stated in an annoyed way as his face was turned into a frown.

"Whatever" Scourge plainly replied as Sonic went back playing with his mushy lumped food that was beginning to have mould run across it. After not having anything to eat they were send to the front yard where Sonic sat down and rested against a wall. It was so hot out here amd worse yet sonic could stand the heat, nor could he stand the feeling of hunger invade his stomach. The heat began to make him feel sweaty even his back when it was against the wall. Sonic looked around and saw none other than Scourge who caught his attention, he was outside too but instead of lounging around he was playing baseball. Sonic looked back down to the ground feeling slightly dehydtrated ftom the heat wave, he looked back up as he heard the ball being hit as it flee over the fence.

"Wow he's really good" Sonic thought outloud as he watched Scourge walk all the way around the bases.

"Whatever" Scourge protested as he over heard Sonic, this made Sonic jump out of his skin a little.

" who said that" sonic asked as he looked around not realising that it was Scourge who said it.

"It was me dumb ass" Scoyrge announced as he looked at him, Sonic looked back at Scourge who just rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Oh" sonic sheeplishly acknowledged as he started rubbing his head, Scourge just rolled his eyes andwalked away from thr cobalt hedgehog.

"This is weird; Scourge hasn't tried to beat me up all day" sonic thought outloud again but as a whisper instead as he watched scourge walk away.

"Hey dumb ass!" Shouted a voice catching Sonic's attention from Scourge.

"I'm not a dumb ass! anyway who said that!" Sonic shouted in mad tone. one guy grabbed his arm, while the other was punching him: Sonic tried to get away but couldn't. "Ahhh!" He was punched in the stomach "fuck!" He winced as he felt his stomach churn "urgh" sonic then started coughing up blood it was then that Scourge came in punched all of them, the guys ran away.

"Wh-why did you help me?" sonic asked as he looked at Scourge as bloody started to roll from his mouth and drip to the floor.

"Oh i didn't know you were there" Scourge replied as he grabbed the baseball off of the ground "they took my ball and I got pissed off at them" Sonic wiped this lips that was cascaded in blood from the guys who had punched him.

"Really?" Sonic asked as Scourge nodded "well thank you" a smile erupted ftom his lips as though he had just won the lottery.

"Whatever" Scourge accounced before he started to walk away. Sonic watch Scourge walk away 'Was he really mad about the ball' sonic thought as he stood up and walked inside since it was now lunch, Sonic walked over to the tables with his food on a tray until he saw Scourge sat by himself . As an instict and as to be safe the hedgehog walked over to his green counterpart.

"Can I sit by you?" Sonic asked causing Scourge to look up at him and roll his eyes before sighing.

"Just don't talk to me" Scourge threatened as he looked away and took ahold of his food..

"Ok" sonic said sitting quietly next to scourge, Scourge was just sat there cleaning his sun glasses. Sonic just played with his food once again since he didn't want to eat it. 'Man really go for a chill dog right now' Sonic thought as Scourge look down and saw a chili dog laid upon his plate.

"hehe my lucky day"he announced as he grabbed ahold of it, Sonic looked over to see that scourge had a chill dog instead of him.

"where did you get that?" Sonic asked as he looked at the hot dog cover with chilli sauce as he was almost drooling at the sight of it.

"I know the lunch lady" Scourge replied as he was about to take a bite of it until he got disturbed..

"what did you do to get it?" Sonic questioned as drool started to dribble out of his mouth as he stared at the chill dog within Scourges hands. He moved the chilli dog away from his mouth and growled slightly in annoyance.

"nothing you should no!" Scourge shouted as he was about to bite into it but saw Sonic looking at it and sighed as he placed the hot food down.

."Can i have some of that please?" Sonic asked with poppy dog eyes. Scourge rolled his eyes and gave him the whole thing and started to walk away. "wait!" Sonic stopped him by grabbimg his wrist earning a small blush from the emerald hedgehog. Scourge looked at him before looking away and tried not to listen as he tried towalk away. "I didn't want to take all of it" Scourge looked at him and saw the hedgehog look down sadly.

"fine" Scourge said taking it as he took a bite of it and give it back. Sonic took a bite too but then gave the rest to scourge

"Umm thank you scourge" sonic thanked as he looked away from Scourge slighly blushing.

"have it you may want it, it may be the last" Scourge said with a small smile as he got his wrist back and started walking leaving Sonic stood there blinking. It was late and Sonic was late for shower time, he walks in the locker room and saw no one there so he got himself ready for his shower.

"Good I can shower alone" sonic said with a small sigh as he headed to to the shower, but he was not alone, Scourge was still in the shower washing his hair. Just as sonic walked into the shower he saw scourge standing there under the shower and blushed.

"Scourge" Sonic whispered as he finally stopped himself from looking at emerlad hedgehog. Scourge didn't hear him from the shower, he was just washing his body. 'What is he doing here Igot to get out of here' Sonic thought backing away with red face. Walked out of the showers before hiding.

"God at was great!" Scourge shouted until his gaze was cause by something blue trying to hide, he walked over to it and saw Sonic hiding behind a wall trying not to be found and chuckled catching the other's attention.


	3. Chapter 3: Rapped by a stranger

Scourge then placed his clothes on his body and left the room before noticing blue standing near the entrance and looked at him "Oh and Sonic next time you come in to the shower room make sure to yell when you enter the room... Or next time I'll kick your ass" Scourge announced making the blue blur jump almost out of his own skin.

"You knew that I was here?" sonic asked as he looked at Scourge as he came out of hiding spot.

"I'm Scourge! The king" said scourge as he left, Sonic calmed his self down and went back to the shower 'At lest I'm alone now' Sonic thought. After a hour or so Sonic went back to his cell, Scourge was surprisingly on the bed asleep. 'At least his sleeping' going to his bed laying down until a thought wondered through this mind "I wonder how the others are doing' his thoughts were then cut off as he too fell asleep. On Mobius Sonic's father, Jules, was looking for him day and night, he seemed to be confused as to where he was.

" where is he?" He asked himself as he stood where he was looking up at the sky with his hand on his chin.

"Mr. Jules, I don't suppose you have seen Sonic? Because I haven't seeb him in days" asked an orange Two tail fox with a convenient name as 'Tails'.

"No! I thought you and him went to fight Eggman or something" Jules answered as he looked at the small fox. This left both the elder blue hedgehog and the young fox to become transfixed with confusion as to where the blue hero was.

"No the last time I saw him was when he went to Sally's palace" Tails added as he looked up at the hedgehog. This brought the blue Hedgehog to feel as though he was never going to find his eldest son.

"Hmm...Come on we need todfind him" Jules orded the youngest as he started to walk off. Tails followed behind him since Jules was the ruler of another kindom. whilst they were looking for him, Sonic was still shocked by how Scourge was so nice to him during the time he was here. 'Why can't i sleep' Sonic thought as he pulled the pillow over his face, as he did so Scourge purred a bit in his sleep, Sonic took the pillow from his face to look at Scourge.

"I didn't know scourge can purr" said sonic aloud as he leaned on his bed to check what he heard was true.

"hmm..." Scourge groaned in his sleep as he moved to his side. 'Oh chap, Ihope he didn't hear me' Sonic thought covering his mouth s his heart was pumping to fast 'Why do I feel this way'. All night he felted that way, when morning came he thought it would go away. Sonic got out of his bed yawning feeling as though he had slept for days.

"Man that was a weird dream" said sonic. Scourge was working out. Sonic turn around to see Scourge there with aweweight in his hand

"Well good morning sleepy head had a good sleep" Sonis asked as he looked at Scourge.

"Um yeah?" Scourge replied as he slightly scowled at Sonic knowing that he must hanve been watching him whilst he was asleep. Sonic sat on the floor looking at the wall with his hands behind his head feeling relaxed.

"what the hell are you doing?" Scourge asked as he put the weight down.

"I'm waiting for the zone cops to unlock our cell door" Sonic answered as he was thinking about last night and rolled his eyes.

"It's unlocked dum ass, you missed breakfast" Scourge announced but Sonic wasn't listening to scourge as he was still thinking of the dream he had last night. "HEY! Mobius to dum ass!" Scourge threw the weight at Sonic but ithit the wall close to his head.

"Huh?" Sonic looked at Scourge not realising that the weight was close to his head. "Oh sorry I was lost in thought, what was you saying" Sonic asked as he noticed Scourge scowl at the azure hedgehog.

"LUNCH TIME DUM ASS!" scourge yelled before leaving Sonic alone.

"Hey, you didn't have to yell" Sonic replied carving his ears. That Lunch time things were quiet between Sonic and Scourge, Sonic was just playing with his food while looking at Scourge. 'Do I really have feelings for him?' Sonic asked in his head as he watched Scourge eat his food before watching him walk away. Sonic stayed at the table still playing with his food wondering about Scourge and wondering if his feelings were true.

"What are you doing?!" Scourge questioned

"Huh?" Sonic said looking up at Scourge.

"Well?!" asked scourge again aggravated that Sonic didn't hear him.

"Well what" Sonic replied with a question.

"Forget it!" Scourge said fustrated as he walked off but deep within him his heart slightly broke as he walked to the yard. Sonic didn't want to go outside today so he went back to his cell. The same guys from the other day saw him and followed him to his cell. Sonic didn't know that someone was following him so he left his cell door open but as soon as Sonic turn around he got a large surprise

"Who are you?" Sonic asked as he frowned at the starngers, the guys just smirked and punched Sonic making him fall to the ground.

"Ahhh! What the hell? Please stop it! What do you want from me?" sonic shouted at the random creatures before him as he was bleeding from his mouth.

"An ass kicking!" A grey squirrel answered as he chuckled as the gang surrounded Sonic. Being his usual self he tried to escape first before trying to fight backbut failed tremendously as they grabbed him and slammed him to the wall.

"Ooof" a breath of air escaped Sonic's mouth as he fell to the floor "Someone help me!" Sonic yelled this caused the large black cat to cover the hedgehogs 's eyes widened as he saw what was about to happen. "HELP! RAPE!"

"Hurry up before the zone cops come!" the purple mouse ordered as the grey squirrel nodded and grabbed Sonic's leg. Sonic started kicking his legs trying to break fee from their arms and try to bite the black cat's hand.

"Oww! BRAT!" Shouted the cat as Sonic successfully nipped his hand the purple mouse the slamed his foot on Sonic's leg causing it to break

"ARGH!" Sonic screamed in agony as he lt go of the black cat's hand.

"Hehehehe now the other leg" said the purple mouse. Suddenly there was a loud sound Sonic looked up but could not see what was happening or who it was as he soon blacked out.


End file.
